linterna en la oscuridad
by davidfernando.mejiazelaya
Summary: beck cuenta de una vida a la cual el es diferente a los demás, el tendrá que salvar su vida y a las personas que mas quiere de los cazadores quienes quieren acabar con el


Este fanfic es parecido a la película de SOY EL NUMERO 4

Capitulo 1: LA LINTERNA EN LA OSCURIDAD.

Hola mi nombre es Beckett Oliver, mis amigos me llaman Beck. Vivo en Los Ángeles, y estudio actualmente en Hollywood Arts. Tengo buenos amigos y una hermosa, tentadora, y gótica novia llamada Jade West a la cual amo mucho. Bueno muchos creen que mi vida ha sido perfecta, dicen que soy el galán de la escuela (aunque tengan razón jajaja), también el que no ha tenido problemas en la vida, pero todos se equivocan…ya que mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia ha sido…una película de terror.

Por donde comienzo…mis padres dicen que no soy de esta tierra, ellos saben eso porque no son mis verdaderos padres…dicen que yo aparecí en una serie de tornados en Canadá, dicen que yo aparecí en vuelto en un manto color dorado en medio de la calle cuando los tornados se habían ido.

Nadie sabe sobre mi pasado…solo se que he sido diferente a los demás en muchas cosas, como en la agilidad, la fuerza, y en mi inteligencia…puedo pensar y ver miles de cosas al mismo tiempo y las veo mucho mas claras cuando estoy bajo presión, y lo que convierte mi vida en una historia de terror, es que me persiguen…una especie de cazadores, suelen ser altos, fuertes, usan una mascara que cubre su boca y usan anteojos grises, lo se porque los vi a los 10 años me acorralaron en un edificio, me habían seguido desde muchas cuadras y eran demasiados, pero apareció mi papa con una escopeta y liquido a 4 de los 6 cazadores, luego uno logro quitarle el arma a mi padre y lo golpeo. Mi padre cayo al suelo y cuando iban a matarlo…salte y los liquide a los dos…tome a uno de la pierna y con un tan solo golpe se lo quebré, y lo tome del cuello hasta estrangularlo…luego el otro me apunto con la escopeta y al dispararla esquive la bala y tome la escopeta doblándola y destruyéndola, dejándolo desarmado y lo golpee tan duro que se estrello en la pared haciendo que el muro se desmantelara y lo aplastara con todos los pedazos de concreto.

Mi padre al levantarse se dio cuenta de mi poder y tuvimos que mudarnos para lograr perderlos. Mi vida en los Ángeles ha sido tranquila, logre ocultar mis poderes y no usarlos a menudo.

Era jueves y estaba con Jade en las mesas de la escuela.

Beck:-amor quieres un café.

Jade:-si pero antes…-dijo antes de jalarme del cuello y darme un suave beso como los suele dar ella…perfectos.

Beck:-vamos hermosa- tomándola de la cintura.

Compramos el café, y nos dirigimos a la clase del loco de sikowitz. Entramos y me senté a la par de ella y pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros, empezamos a platicar, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que entro sikowitz.

Sikowitz: corran hay un asesino corran…corran-dijo gritando.

Yo me levante de golpe y apreté mi puño el cual empezó a arder, pero no se si era de dolor o de furia, hasta que volvió a decir:

Sikowitz: no jajaja es mentira…tranquilos, solo quería volver a elevarles la adrenalina y lo hice otra vez-dijo presumiendo.

Yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos y volver a sentarme a la par de jade, quien noto mi comportamiento y me miro extrañada.

Beck:-¿Qué?-pregunte tranquilo y volteándola a ver.

Jade:-nada es que…te noto extraño-dijo sin apartar su hermosa vista azul con la mía.

Beck:-porque lo dices…sigo siendo el mismo- dije con una sonrisa a la vez que le acaricio la mejilla.

Jade:-lo se solo…no es nada olvídalo-dijo besando mi mejilla izquierda, es delicioso sentir sus labios…tan suaves y tan…

Sikowitz:-Beck deja de pensar en jade y pon atención-dijo riendo.

En ese momento jade y yo nos sonrojamos un poco.

Beck:-si lo siento…puedo pensar en ella en otros momentos-dije y a la vez volteando hacia jade y le sonreí coqueto.

Estuvimos platicando ciertas cosas en toda la clase, después fuimos a la clase de combate escénico a la cual a tori le ha estado teniendo miedo a volver a caer en las trampas de jade.

El maestro dijo que hiciéramos parejas y tori propuso que quería ir con cat para no estar otra vez con jade. Así que que entre nosotros quedamos: jade y robbie, André y yo, y tori y cat.

Nos tocaba a André y a mi en la escena:

André:-listo amigo-dijo mirándome.

Beck:-si hay que sorprenderlos- dijo poniéndome en mi posición.

Comenzamos hacer la escena, era de un asesino en serie que quería matar al otro muchacho, yo era el muchacho.

El quiso clavarme el cuchillo falso en la costilla izquierda, pero lo detuvo y lo sujete de la parte superior de su camiseta y apunte mi puño en su cara…iba hacer un golpe falso, pero cuando lo vi mi cerebro me hizo una mala jugada y me imagine al mismo cazador que iba a matar a mi padre cuando tenia diez años.

Mi puño volvió a arder y solté a André quien me miro confundido.

André:-viejo que sucede-susurrándome para no arruinar la escena.

Me revise las manos y estaban tornando un color casi blanco con un poco de azul…que me pasaba.

Beck:-lo siento amigo, tengo que salir de aquí- dije comenzando a correr y saliendo del salón, escuchando a todos y a jade gritando mi nombre pero no me detuve.

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí en mi carro a un parque espacioso. Encontré una fuente entre algunos arboles, metí mis manos en el agua y no dejaban de arder. El dolor se fue hiendo, pero antes que mis manos se volvieran al color normal…

X:-oye tu el que esta en la fuente-dijo un muchacho junto con otros.

Eran 8 ladrones o como le decimos aquí asaltantes.

Beck:-que quieren-pregunte con enojo.

Asaltante:-dame todo lo que traigas o…-dijo mientras todos sacaban navajas.

Los mire unos segundos antes de sacar mis manos del agua.

Beck:-usen sus navajas, aunque para mi opinión si van a atacarme…usen cuchillos mas grandes y filosos-dije burlándome.

Asaltante:- deja de decir estupideces y dame lo que tengas-dijo acercándose enojado.

Beck: di un suspiro de cansancio-no lo hare idiota- le dije serio.

Asaltante:-tu lo pediste-dijo corriendo hacia mi.

Mis manos se encendieron del color antes mencionado, y antes de que me clavara la navaja en el estomago, le detuve la mano derecha con mi mano izquierda y cuando quería golpearme con su mano izquierda lo sujete con la otra…dándole un golpe con mi cabeza haciendo que fácilmente quedara desmayado.

Los demás asaltantes me atacaron:

Tome a uno por el cuello y lo lance al suelo y golpeándolo para dejarlo inconsciente. Uno me golpeo en la espalda y dos mas me sujetaron los brazos, cuando el asaltante me iba a enterrar el cuchillo, salte por detrás de los otros dos haciendo que se la clavara a uno de sus compañeros, después sujete la espalda de el otro que me sujetaba y lo lance en contra de un árbol, al del cuchillo lo tome y lo golpee en la barbilla y después lo lance donde habían otros asaltantes.

Otros dos me atacaron, y yo esquive todos los cuchillazos, tomándoles los brazos y quebrándoselos, después tome a los dos y los estrelle uno con el otro.

Al final quedaban dos quienes estaban asustados pero no huyeron y los admire por eso.

Asaltante:-como pudiste hacer eso-

Beck:-averígualo-dije retándolo.

El primero me ataco y yo al estirar la mano hacia el se detuvo.

Beck:-porque te detienes-

Asaltante:-no puedo moverme…que me has hecho-dijo asustado.

Yo no conteste, solo levante mi mano hacia arriba y mire que el se elevo en el aire…como hice eso, me estaba preguntando.

Asaltante:-que clase de monstruo eres-dijo.

Beck: lo mire en el aire y solo dije – el peor de tus pesadillas-conteste antes de dejarlo caer en el suelo, y por lo que escuche creo que se quebró las piernas.

Ultimo asaltante:-perdón, no me hagas nada-dijo retrocediendo.

Beck:-porque te vas no he terminado-dije acercándome.

Asaltante:-me voy-dijo corriendo.

Pensé en dejarlo ir, pero no podía dejar que hablara con otros de la mara, así que lo jale con la telequinesis.

Asaltante:- que quieres de mi-

Beck:-podría matarte…pero no soy asesino como ustedes-dije serio.

Asaltante:-no me mataras-

Beck:-no…pero necesito un favor-

Asaltante:-cual-

Beck:-quiero que nadie mas sepa lo que paso aquí-

Asaltante:-de acuerdo-

Beck:-bien…ahora perdona lo que hare-

Asaltante:-que cosa…-dijo antes que lo noqueara con un pequeño golpe en el cuello.

Salí lo mas pronto posible de el parque y me subi en mi coche para dirigirme a mi RV, nadie debe saber lo que sucedió hoy ni mucho menos esos cazadores

Les gusto, dejen reviews

La sigo rapido


End file.
